Cat and Mouse
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: After a long day, Light retires to his hideout and goes to bed. But then someone a little unwelcome appears. LxLight LightxL yaoi. Rated M for obvious reasons ;D Oneshot


**Cat and Mouse**

Light rolled over in his bed, half asleep, with a groan. He was under a lot of stress; it took a lot of energy to be Kira, the righteous equivalent of God. It took even more to dodge and divert L's constant attacks and keep himself safe. The most difficult task was covering his tracks and creating false trails, along with setting up protective traps around his base, which also constantly changed.

The effort spent was worth the protection and reputation created for himself. So what if he lost a little sleep at night or expended all of his energy? His goal was attained, and he was safe. In a nutshell, life could not be any simpler.

Sleep was failing to return his embrace. Groaning, Light rolled over once more and fell out of bed, landing on the cold hardwood floor with a loud _thump. _Light sighed heavily at his own idiocracy and tried falling asleep on the floor.

No such luck.

Stifling another moan, Light stumbled onto his feet and into the bathroom, where he fumbled for the lightswitch for a good five minutes before he found it.

It was nice to piss. Light breathed out heavily in relief, shook himself free of excess drips, and left the bathroom after flushing the toilet and turning off the light once more.

He was halfway to his bed when he froze.

There, lying on the bed, was a figure, reclining lazily. He was sure of it, even as his pupils stung and widened to try and grab more light. Silently, Light began to back away to a corner, where the shadows were their darkest.

"Light Yagami," the silhouette called as it changed positions to sit upright.

Light froze. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be…It wasn't possible…

"I've been waiting for the opportune moment for quite some time," the silhouette continued, standing. Light's heart picked up speed. It couldn't possibly be…This wasn't happening. _A dream, a dream! _Light screamed silently as he clenched his eyes shut. _That's all this is…That's all this could ever be. This is impossible otherwise…_

Light opened his eyes to sweet-scented breath cascading down his neck and depthless brown eyes staring back at his own amber. Light stood there, frozen in fear, and stared back at those depthless eyes, those eyes he had been avoiding for months now, but always seemed to find and catch up with him in his dreams…

L was frighteningly close, his nose near Light's neck. Light winced at hidden desires and stood as still as possible, daring the beads of sweat collecting at his brow to fall. "I've been watching, waiting, for what seems like an eternity…" L murmured, so close to Light's neck his lips were brushing against it as he spoke, sending vicious shivers down Light's spine, electrifying his most sensitive points and illuminating the room. "And now I finally have you," L continued, his voice husky with lust, "imagine how I must feel…" His voice drifted off and he looked into Light's eyes once more, close enough to kiss. "Do you understand the feeling?"

Light coughed, unable to do anything else. This was a part of their game; it always had been, right from the very beginning. Light was supposed to be the uncatchable bad guy, and L was supposed to be the good guy continually chasing after the bad one. But it was a ruse; they were lovers, and this game, this game of cat and mouse, only made things more intense and the race worth running. The rules of the game were simple: If L caught Light first, he was on top and able to command the night or relationship as much as he wanted. If Light was able to successfully dodge L's attacks, he was free another day.

Needless to say, L always won. Always.

Light coughed again, forcing himself to come to his senses, and murmured, "No, actually, I have no idea how you must be feeling right now."

L smirked. "Allow me to demonstrate, then." With that, he planted his lips on Light's and kissed them passionately, sending Light to an indescribable high. His heart fluttered and he lost feeling in his feet; his knees nearly buckled and the breath flew out of his lungs. Without quite wanting to, Light found himself gripping L's hair tightly and kissing back with all the force he had, utterly loving it. L moaned against his lips, and Light went limp completely, fell to the ground on his knees.

He heard L laugh above him. Without warning, L bent down and picked him up, carried him a few feet, then threw him on his bed. Then, as silently as he had appeared, he left.

Light strained his ears to listen, but he heard nothing. L had always been a silent one…Light blinked once, twice, trying to force his eyes to pick up more than they possibly could. But there was nothing; L was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone?

Suddenly, L was back, putting a handful of things on the nightstand beside Light's bed. "Wha…what are those?" Light asked lightly, weakly, knowing perfectly well what they were.

"Take your clothes off," L grunted as he stripped himself of his own. Light consented, shaking, and hating himself for shaking.

L was on him in an instant, kissing and biting his lips. Light heard himself grunt with pleasure as he fell back onto the bed, his arm snaking around L's neck and pulling him closer than close. L broke the kiss and moved to Light's neck – his favorite area, Light's most detested, naturally – and bit down, hard. Light cried out as his back arched upwards with pleasure. Light's curious hands followed L's frame downwards, then crept towards the front and lightly, barely, touched L's scrotum. L grunted, pulled Light's hands away and grabbed rope from the nightstand, tying Light's hands together. Light groaned, though he wasn't sure if it was in excitement or frustration.

Next thing he knew, Light was strapped to the bed, his legs spread wide open. He groaned in pleasure and impatience, hating himself all the while for being such a shameless uke.

In response to his groan, L gagged the uke and tied a rope around his mouth. "There," he murmured, so close to Light's chin his lips touched it as he spoke, "now you'll stay quiet, as you should." Light grunted once more, partially in defiance, and partially in desire.

He was tied up and gagged, but at least L hadn't taken his privilege of sight. Usually that was the first thing to go. Light inwardly groaned, thinking that L had decided to mix things up tonight.

Agonizingly slow, L moved from Light's neck to his chest, where he barely licked one nipple as he toyed with the other. Light arched upwards in annoyance and pleasure, mentally begging L to hurry. Without warning, L bit down on Light's nipple, sending pain through his body like a bolt of electricity. The pain, though, was barely noticeable beneath the torrent of pleasure gushing through him.

He loved biting.

L hissed with pleasure and switched to the other nipple, which he immediately bit down on. Light screamed through the gag, arched upwards as much as the bonds tying him to the bed would allow. The bed rocked noisily, sending echoes throughout the house.

L froze, straining to hear in the distance for anything they may have to be worried about. Then, when he decided the coast was clear, he ventured back up to Light's face, straddled his abdomen, and looked down on him. "That was a risk we do not have to take," he said sharply, mercilessly slapping Light across the face. A burning sensation ran throughout Light, adding wonderful pressure to his member and impatience to his mind. He groaned, loving the pain, and met eyes that were inches away from his. "You little slut." L whispered, so close their lips brushed together. "You love the pain, don't you? You like it when I smack you?" L backed away without an answer and grabbed something off the nightstand. A whip smiled back at Light with human malice and desire.

Light groaned, feeling his nipples and cock harden in excitement. L was too attractive, especially as he gently hit the palm of his left hand with the whip he held in his right. Light wanted nothing more than for L to fuck him all night long.

Knowing L, that possibility was high.

Without warning, L whipped Light on the thigh, dreadfully close to a certain happy worm. Light moaned with pleasure and rolled his head to the side as L continued to whip him playfully. L moved upwards, slowly, with the whip, making sure to hit all of Light's pleasure zones. With each hit, the pressure in Light's cock grew harder and harder, more difficult to control and ignore. Light continued to groan, being careful not to allow himself too much noise, lest L punish him further.

The whip cracked against Light's left nipple, and he couldn't help but cry out in pain and pleasure. It was simply too much to take in silence.

"Poor baby," L cooed as he bent down to Light's nipple, "did that hurt? Let me make it better…" With that, L took the nipple into his mouth and lolled it around with his tongue. He bit, sucked, and nibbled on Light, causing him to take sharp inhales of breath and arch his back with pleasure.

By now, Light's extension was throbbing painfully, urging him for release. He didn't want to, but he found himself begging his seme for quicker action. Although he was gagged and could not speak properly, Light knew that L was intelligent enough to pick up on his signals. It was simply a matter of whether L was willing to listen or not. Hoping for the former, Light groaned and thrust his hips upward.

"What's with all the movement?" L pressed mercilessly as he leaned in towards Light's lips, tossed the whip aside, and grabbed Light's dick and stroked. Light whined as the tension grew more and more unbearable. L was doing this on purpose.

L planted his lips on Light's and kissed passionately. He bit down, hard, on Light's lip, causing blood to well. Knowing what to do, Light opened his mouth for L. L's tongue rushed inside, and there was a battle of tongues for a moment before L won dominance. He always did.

As L explored all of Light's mouth, he fisted Light's member with a ferocity only lust could power. There mere thought of L wanting to be inside him made Light moan and arch upwards with excitement. In return, L squeezed his dick, hard, and continued fisting him.

Suddenly, L pressed against Light and began thrusting between the two of them. Light groaned in ecstasy, arched his back against L's stomach so that the tension was even greater. This continued on for a bit before L forced himself to stop and, panting, laid his forehead against Light's. "I…fucking…love you!" L shouted, ripping off the ties on Light's lips, wrists, and ankles. He removed the gag from Light's mouth, then stared down at Light again, his hands cupping the uke's face. "Do you hear me?" He grunted, twining his fingers through Light's hair. "Do you fucking hear me?" L tightened his grip on Light's hair, to the point where it was painful. "I love you, goddamnit." L slammed his lips against Light's and bit down ruthlessly as he kept a firm grip on Light's hair. Light moaned at the intensity of L's affection.

L broke away and grabbed something off the table beside the bed. He shook it for a moment, then sprayed a good amount of its contents onto his hands. The seme looked to the uke with viscous lust in his eyes before attacking him, rubbing the cream all over. When he was done, L threw the can to the side and began slowly licking the cream off Light's sweat-drenched body. Light moaned and gripped L's hair in his hands, need fully grabbing at the roots.

"You taste so fucking good with whipped cream," L told him with a smile. Light moaned as a reply and cried out as L tortuously licked the whipped cream off his penis and scrotum.

When the whipped cream was cleared away, L added more to his finger and slowly slipped it into Light's entrance. Light hissed with pleasure and bucked upwards. L added another finger carefully and slowly began thrusting inside. Light moaned and hissed with pleasure, bucking upwards with the thrusts, urging L to go deeper. L then began scissoring the uke open and closed, stretching him out a little. Light groaned with impatience and pleasure. But mostly impatience.

Then, blissfully, L removed his fingers and got into position, hitching Light's legs over his hips. A second later he was thrusting and grinding. Losing control, Light shouted in pleasure with each thrust, each wonderful thrust that brought him closer and closer to that blissful release only L could help him achieve.

L continued to thrust, panting and sweating. Light did the same, and soon they were completely synchronized, breath for breath and moan for moan. It was more than sex now…It was love.

L hit a certain spot, and Light's vision went white. Someone cried out L's name and someone else pulled at Light's hair whilst saying _his _name. It took him a while – long enough to come down from that climatic high – before he realized he was screaming L's name, and L was moaning Light's name. Light cried out with pleasure and begged his top to continue hitting him in that one special place, that one knot of pleasure-nerves.

L obliged silently and connected his lips with Light's, though this kiss was more passionate and full of something deeper than a fling.

But Light had always been a hopeless romantic.

L continued thrusting, right where Light loved it most, until, finally, he screamed L's name at the top of his lungs as his vision went white. The pressure between Light's legs finally released itself, and he cried out in pleasure as warmth spread all over his stomach and thighs.

His top continued for a moment more before pulling out, whispering Light's name, and releasing his fluids all over the two of them. Exhausted, L lay down on top of Light, twining his fingers through his hair. "I fucking love you," L whispered in Light's ear.

Light looked to him, hesitant. "I know."


End file.
